


LOSF Rarepair Week Fics

by TerraYoung



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: A collection of my fics for the Legends of Superflarrow rarepair week going on over at tumblr.





	1. Day One: Soulmate AU

1\. Len/Mick

 

Fight finally over with and five teens left groaning on the ground from various injuries, Mick walks over to the scrawny kid who’s attempting to stand up on his own despite having taken quite a beating himself. Mick huffs a laugh and offers him a hand.

“Beating like that, I’m amazed you’re still awake, let alone trying to stand,” Mick says.

The kid gives him a weird look before accepting the hand and standing up. He wavers a bit, takes a step, and stumbles into Mick. Mick catches the kid, earning himself a glare for his troubles.

“I’m fine – I’ve had worse,” he spits.

Mick stares at him. He knows those words, knows them better than any prayer his ma tries to drill into his head or any insult his pa throws his way. They’re the words that have been on his left arm since the day he was born – the ones that would lead to one of his soulmates.

“What’s wrong with you?” The kid asks, an equal measure of insulting and concerned.

“You’re my soulmate,” Mick blurts out before he can stop himself. “One of ’em, anyway. You said the words.”

The kid looks like he’s going to open his mouth and argue about it, so Mick shoves down the sleeve on his left arm and presents it to him. There in black ink is “I’m fine – I’ve had worse” right for the world to see. The kid does the same to his right arm in response, revealing the first words Mick had said to him.

“And you’re one of mine,” he replies. “Might as well introduce myself then – Leonard Snart.”

“Mick Rory.”

“Nice to –” Leonard’s sentence breaks off as he tries to step away from Mick and almost collapses instead. “Meet you,” he finishes.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” Mick says. He starts heading over, practically dragging Leonard along with him. “Don’t want to lose a soulmate right after I met ’im.”

 

 

2\. Amaya/Mick

 

Amaya sneaks up on Rex’s killer as he’s grumbling about _a_ _lack of knives_ of all things. She presses a knife to his throat hard enough to cause pain but not enough to actually hurt him. Yet.

“Oh, _there’s_ one,” he remarks. “Look, if this is about me taking all the mayonnaise, you might be _slightly_ overreacting.”

The words sound familiar somehow. It almost derails Amaya’s train of thought, but her anger shoves it back into place. The déjà vu of the moment can be puzzled out later.

"You _killed_ him,” Amaya hisses, letting the knife dig in a little deeper.

““Killed him”. I’ve killed lots of –” The man – Mick Rory if Amaya remembers the introductions right – falters halfway through his sentence. “Wait a minute. Those are my other – Wait, _you’re_ my other –?”

“What are you _talking about_?” Amaya asks. “I’m your other _what_?”

“Soulmate,” Rory answers.

“There’s no way Rex’s killer is one of _my_ soulmates,” Amaya insists.

“But I –”

Instead of letting Rory answer, Amaya flips him over her shoulder and continues the fight. Much, much later – after the fight ends and she’s locked away – she rolls up her left sleeve. Sure enough, the words on that arm are the same as the ones he’d said when she’d held a knife to his throat.

 

 

3\. Len/Amaya

 

About ten minutes after Mick leaves Len’s side to get them both something to eat – three hours after he’d woken up onboard the Waverider, two after the team figured out how he’d survived, and one after he and Mick had been left alone to talk – the medbay doors open again. Instead of Mick being back quicker than expected, it’s one of the new teammates. Amaya, Len’s pretty sure her name is.

“Mick send you to make sure I’m still here?” Len asks. “Or have you come to gawk at the man who came back from the dead?”

Amaya falters for a moment before shaking her head. “Neither. Just wanted to see what one of my soulmate’s other soulmate was like.”

“You’re Mick’s other soulmate?” Len frowns as Amaya’s words register. “Wait, hang on…” He shoves up his left sleeve to find the words Amaya had just spoken staring back at him. Amaya does the same for his words on her right arm. “We’re soulmates, too?”

“It appears so,” Amaya answers. She moves closer and sits in the chair Mick had previously been occupying. “That certainly changes things.”

“Makes them easier as well,” Len points out. “It means it’s just the three of us – and we’re all on the ship already.”

Amaya nods. “That’s true. Now we just need to tell Mick.”

“Something tells me he’s not going to mind much…”


	2. Day Two: Enemies to Lovers/Friends to Lovers

“…A date,” Amaya says flatly. “You robbed a bank to ask me out on a _date_?”

“Yeah,” one of the bank patrons begins, “that’s not exactly the smartest –” Their sentence is cut off by Len firing the cold gun and freezing their feet to the floor.

“’S not like we have your phone number or anything,” Mick points out. “How else were we supposed to talk to you?”

“He’s got a point,” another patron murmurs. This one just gets a glare from both of the supervillains.

“Would you _mind_ not interfering with our business?” Len asks, pointing the cold gun at them.

“You said we can’t run or call security,” a third says, “so what else are we supposed to do while we wait for you to leave?”

“Cower in terror?” Mick suggests.

“Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.” The third frowns. “Didn’t really fit that well.”

Amaya clears her throat, drawing Mick and Len’s attention back to her. “ _Anyway_. For the date – are you _both_ asking me out? As in I’d be on a date with both of you?”

“That was the plan, yes,” Len answers. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no,” Amaya protests. “Just wanted to be sure.” She pauses for a moment. “If you leave now without the money or hurting anyone else, my answer is yes.”

“Really?” Mick asks. Amaya nods. He holsters the heat gun and drops the bag of cash. “Sounds good to me. Len?”

Len rolls his eyes – barely noticeable behind his goggles – before dropping his bags and putting away his gun as well. “Sure. And I know a diner that won’t ask any questions if we show up in these outfits.”

Amaya gestures to the exit. “Lead the way, gentlemen.”

Mick heads out first, followed by Len and then Amaya. The people left behind in the bank stare in silence. When it’s clear that neither the villains nor the hero are returning anytime soon, they slowly start to stand up and leave.

"Weirdest bank robbery ever,” the third patron says before shaking her head and heading out.


	3. Day Three: Multiverse

Len wakes up with a jerk, head snapping up from where it’d been resting in his folded arms, at the sound of someone slamming something onto his desk. His eyes slowly open to find Amaya, his Chief of Staff, glaring angrily at him with her hands still gripping a green book.

“’maya?” Len asks. “Wha’s goin’ on?” He sits up straighter and rubs at his eyes.

Amaya rolls her eyes. “You _do_ know that working yourself into exhaustion isn’t going to make the city recover any quicker, right?”

“Jus’ so much work to do –” Len yawns- “and not enough time to do it in.”

“That excuse isn’t going to work on me. _Or_ your husband, who’s not going to stop texting me until he knows you’re on your way home.”

Len stands. “Fine, fine, I’m on my –” His sentence is cut off as he nearly trips stepping out from behind his desk. He shoots out a hand to grab the desk, just barely keeping himself from falling flat on his face. “That was close.” Len makes it a few more steps towards the door before almost tripping again. This time having to pinwheel his arms for a few seconds to steady himself. “…As was that.”

“I live one stop away from you,” Amaya begins as she shakes her head, “why don’t I make sure you get home without getting yourself killed? Just because I _could_ do a decent job replacing you as mayor doesn’t mean I _want_ to.”

“That’s the only reason you want to keep me safe?” Len asks. He sighs dramatically. “And here I thought you cared about me.”

“I do, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

“You think my head’s pretty?” Len smirks.

“And little,” Amaya shoots back. She walks over to Len before gesturing to the door. “C’mon, before Mick eats up my phone bill.”

Len doesn’t speak again until they’re in the elevator and heading down. “I care about you, too,” he admits quietly. “And so does Mick.”

Amaya frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell you – not yet, at least.” Len shrugs apologetically. “Promised Mick we’d tell you together.”

“Then let’s get you home.”

 

XxXx

 

Four stops and nearly an hour later, Amaya’s practically dragging a half-asleep Len to his apartment building. He’d managed to stay fully awake until they’d sat down on the monorail and then had promptly passed out on Amaya’s shoulder. Len had been working non-stop for the last week so it was understandable, but still somewhat annoying. And yet slightly adorable.

Luckily Mick had been awake to receive the text Amaya’d sent him as they got onto the monorail and is there when she gets into the building.

“C’mon up,” Mick says as he wraps an arm around Len to help him walk. “We got a spare room you can sleep in.”

“No, it’s fine,” Amaya protests. “My place is only a stop away. I’ll be –” Her sentence is cut off with a yawn.

“Fine?” Mick completes sarcastically.

“Didn’t realize how tired I was,” Amaya says. Mick raises an eyebrow and she sighs. “Okay, I’ll take the guest bedroom. Len said the two of you had something to tell me anyway.”

“We do,” Mick replies. He nods towards the elevator and heads over, half-dragging Len with Amaya following behind. “Should probably wait until Mr. Mayor here wakes up, if that’s alright with you?”

“It is.”

 

XxXx

 

“So when you said you and Mick both care for me,” Amaya begins, taking a spoonful of cereal, “what exactly did you mean?”

Len chokes on his orange juice. Mick thumps him on the back until it subsides.

Amaya frowns. “Was I not supposed to…?”

“No, no, you just –” Len coughs twice more- “surprised me, that’s all.” He turns to Mick, who nods. “What I meant was…was…”

“We’re both in love with you and if you’re interested in us in return, we’d like to date you,” Mick says. Len stares at Mick, who shrugs. “What? You were taking too long.”

“So, would you like to date us?” Len asks. “No need to answer right now if you’re not sure.”

A few minutes pass as Amaya finishes her cereal. “I’d like to,” she finally says. “I don’t know if I feel exactly the same – or at least as strongly – but I want to find out. Or have them develop to be that strong.”

Mick and Len both smile – big and broad for the former and slow and steady for the latter.

“Alright then,” Len says. “Dinner together tonight after work?”

“Long as it’s not Chinese takeout for the thousandth time,” Amaya answers, “it’s fine with me.”

“You get addicted to takeout during _one_ lousy campaign trail…”

Mick laughs. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we get some _actual_ food.”

“Good,” Amaya replies. “’Cause I’ve long since gotten sick of Chinese takeout. Can’t even watch people eating it on TV without gagging.”

“They’re teaming up on me already,” Len grumbles. “Wonderful.”

Mick leans in and briefly kisses him. “You know you love us anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Amaya shakes her head. “C’mon, we’d better get ready to go. City’s not going to run itself.”

“Kiss for luck?” Len asks hopefully.

After a second Amaya leans in and kisses Len. She breaks it off before it becomes too deep and kisses Mick as well.

“Let’s go.”


	4. Day 4: Pining

“Hello?” A dark brown hand waves in front of Len’s face. “Anybody home?” Len blinks and looks right to find Jax staring at him concernedly.

“ _What_?” Len asks. He turns to face Jax, keeping the people in the parlor in his peripheral vision.

“Sara says that if you’re not in the fabrication room in the next five minutes she’s gonna have Ray dismantle the cold gun,” Jax explains. “She sounded pretty serious, too.”

“If she wants me on that stupid mission, she can come get me herself.”

“She tried. You were too busy staring at Mick an’ Amaya to hear her.”

“I wasn’t staring at them,” Len protests. He clenches his jaw as he watches Amaya give Mick a kiss.

Jax follows his line of sight. “Uh-huh. And you being pissed off ever since you came back from the dead  _isn’t_  because Amaya started dating Mick before you could.” Jax snorts and shakes his head. “When it comes to feelings, you’re as bad of a liar as Grey.”

“I’m not –”

“Whatever, man. Just get to the fabrication room before Sara follows through on her threat.” Jax walks off, leaving Len alone on the bridge.

Len turns back just in time to see Mick laugh at something Amaya had said. He clenches his hands into fists this time as he tries to convince himself that he’s just jealous that Amaya’s taking up so much of Mick’s time. He’s  _not_  jealous of how she gets to date Mick, he’s  _not_  jealous of how Mick knows Amaya better than he’ll ever get a chance to, and he’s certainly  _not_  doing everything within his power to keep himself from going up there and joining them. He’s  _not_.

“Mr. Snart, if you wish to keep your cold gun in one piece, I suggest you make your way to the fabrication room immediately,” Gideon announces. “Captain Lance is starting to get rather impatient.”

“Tell her I’m on my way,” Len says before leaving the bridge. 

“Len?” Mick asks at the same time. Len doesn’t hear him. 

 

XxXx

 

The mission is a close one. No one died, though it came fairly close. Close enough that Len’s drugged to the gills as Gideon heals his broken leg and ribs. 

He’s lying on the bed, blue healing light surrounding him, when Mick storms in. Mick starts yelling about what an idiot Len is, how he nearly got himself killed, and blah blah blah. Len knows he’s supposed to be listening to Mick, but it’s  _so hard_ , especially when staring at his lips is a far more appealing idea. So he watches Mick’s lips move instead and is halfway to fantasizing about kissing him when Mick lightly shoves his shoulder.

“You listenin’ to me?” Mick asks before shaking his head. “‘Course you weren’t. Why’d I even bother to ask?” He frowns, looking so sad that Len wishes he could kiss the pain away. “I just – I know we don’t do heart-to-hearts, but… I almost lost you.  _Again_. I barely survived the first time, I don’t know  _what_  I’d do if it happened a second.” Mick clasps Len’s shoulder and leans in a little. Len shudders. “Take better care of yourself from now on, got it?”

Len nods, not trusting his mouth to keep quiet about everything he’s feeling about Mick. Mick smiles, which is almost worse than the frown in terms of making Len want to kiss him, and leans back.

“Good,” Mick says. “I’m gonna get a snack and then come back. Want anything?” Len shakes his head. “Okay. See you again in a bit.”

 

XxXx

 

“How are you feeling?” Amaya asks the next day, her tone so caring that it almost makes Len want to scream. He clenches his hands into fists again instead. 

“Fine,” Len snaps. 

Amaya raises an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. You don’t  _look_  fine.” 

Even though between how he’s favoring his non-recently-broken leg and the way he’s protecting his still-sore ribs she’s got a point, Len still says, “Well, appearances can be deceiving.” He knows he’s lying so she’ll stop caring and leave him alone, but whether he wants it so he can be by himself or so the niggling urge to kiss her can disappear is unclear. 

“‘Can’ doesn’t mean they are,” Amaya points out. She sighs. “Look, I know things between us have been fairly rocky - probably because I’m dating Mick.” Len opens his mouth to protest, but Amaya raises a hand to stop him. “He’s been your partner for thirty years and anyone else coming in is going to feel like a threat. I’m not saying there’s anything more to it than that.” She holds her hand out to Len. “Mick’s important to you, just like he is to me. I hope that doesn’t mean we can’t get along, maybe even be friends.” 

Len takes Amaya’s hand. It’s smooth where Mick’s is rough, cool when his is warm, and slender where his is large and thick. Those differences don’t make it any easier for Len to let go when the handshake is over, though. 

“I think I can manage that,” Len finally says. 


	5. Day 5: Free Day (Theatre Tech AU)

“Lenny?” Mick asks, scanning the prop shelf. 

“Yeah?” Len replies. “What is it?”

“Where the hell did the pitcher go?” Mick sighs. “If we’re gonna have fake beer, we need a real pitcher to put it in.” 

“Can’t we use the back up one?”

Mick shakes his head. “Need it to dump all the liquids in, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Len says. “Amaya should be here soon - I’d ask her.” He steps closer to Mick and gives him a quick kiss. “In the meantime, I need to go move the suitcases.”

“Can’t the actors do that?” 

Len holds up a finger. “One, it’s director’s orders for one of us to do it.” Len holds up a second finger. “Two, do you  _really_  trust the actors to do it  _right_? They’d probably leave ’em in the middle of the walkway and then somebody’d trip and then we’d have  _another_  fractured foot on our hands.” Len drops the fingers. “And this isn’t  _nearly_  a funny enough play to make it work like it did before.” 

“Fine, fine, fine,” Mick says. He kisses Len. “Jus’ wish we got more time together. ’Tween how busy  _we_  are on props and how Amaya’s running around as stage manager...”

“We go home together every night, Mick. Get plenty of time then.” Len pats Mick’s arm and then heads for stage left. 

A few minutes and the making of a pitcher full of tea disguised as brandy later, Amaya taps Mick on the shoulder before kissing him. 

“Hey, Amaya,” Mick says. 

Amaya smiles. “Hey. Sorry for being late - Sara called last minute needing a ride.”

“It’s okay.” Mick shrugs. Before Amaya can take more than a step away, he adds, “You know what happened to the pitcher for the beer? Can’t find it anywhere an’ Len doesn’t have any idea either.”

“I think Clarissa took it home with her - she chipped it by accident and felt she had to fix it. Last night was so hectic it completely slipped my mind to tell you and Len.” Amaya kisses Mick’s cheek. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Mick shrugs again. “It happens - it’s fine. She bringing it up after she changes into her costume?” 

“That’s what she  _said_  she was going to do,” Amaya says. “Fingers crossed she actually does so.”

“Yeah, ’cause otherwise either me or Len have to go buy one last minute an’  _that’ll_  be a pain.” Mick grabs the fake brandy and heads for the bar onstage. “Speaking of - if you see Len before I do, mind updating him about the pitcher? I’m gonna be stuck with onstage preset stuff for a while.” 

“Sure.” Amaya kisses Mick again and walks backstage. 

Mick surveys the stage, shakes his head, and sighs. “It’s gonna be a  _long_  night, isn’t it?”


	6. Day 6: College AU

Mick wakes up with a start. The clock says it’s only 2 AM, so it wasn’t because of his alarm. And if it wasn’t that, then what the hell -

“No, don’t hurt her!” Len’s voice pleads. 

Mick whips around to look at his roommate. In the bed on the other side of the dorm room, Len’s tossing and turning so much it’s a miracle he hasn’t fallen out of bed yet. It’s not the first time he’s done so, but never to such an extreme. 

“Please,  _please_ , don’t touch her,” Len continues to plead. He’s also never sounded this panicked before - even when he was convinced he’d failed a test his class’s grade had depended on his voice hadn’t even wavered. Now it sounds rough and like he’s on the verge of tears. “I-I’ll do anything! Just - not Lisa. Don’t hurt Lisa!”

Of course it’s worse this time - it’s a nightmare about Lisa. And from what little Mick’s heard about their piece of shit father, he’d bet it has something to do with him as well. 

Mick hesitates for a moment before climbing out of his bed and creeping over to Len’s. He reaches out a hand to shake Len awake but retracts it at the last minute. If Len’s having a nightmare about someone hurting his sister, physical contact might not be such a good idea.

“Len!” Mick hisses instead. “Len!” 

“No! She doesn’t deserve it - she’s just a little kid!” This close Mick can see Len’s brow furrowing in pain as the nightmare - or possibly memory - goes on.

“It’s just a dream,” Mick tries. He tries to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. “It’s not real. Lisa - Lisa’s safe. I promise.” 

Len quiets for a few moments, to the point where Mick’s almost convinced his second attempt has worked. But then he shouts, “Get away from her!” 

As Mick’s trying to figure out what to do next, someone knocks on the door a couple of times. 

“Is everything okay in here?” A woman’s voice asks. She sounds familiar, but Mick’s too tired to place it.

Mick walks over to the door, looks through it to see the RA for their floor, and opens it. Some of the hallway’s light spills into the room. 

“I heard shouting,” the RA says. “What’s going on?”

“My roommate’s having a nightmare,” Mick answers in a rush, “an’ I don’t want to shake him awake ’cause it’s about his sister getting hurt, but comforting him didn’t work either. I don’t know what to do.”

The RA frowns. “I think I have an idea - can I come in?”

“...Sure.” Mick stands aside to let her step in. The door closes with a soft click and the room goes dark again. “I’m Mick, by the way. My roommate’s Leonard. Or Len, if you know ’im well enough.”

“Amaya.” She walks closer to the bed, then pauses. “Wait. I think you’re both in my physics class - 9:30 Tuesday/Thursday with Professor Stein? You keep asking him questions about time travel whenever he’s about to start assigning homework. I recognize your voice,”

“Sounds about right.” Mick sighs. “So what’s your brilliant idea?”

Len’s pleading has dissolved into repeating the word “no” over and over again. Amaya turns to look at him before speaking. 

“Singing a lullaby, or some other song he associates with being safe. It always did the trick for me, and there’s been a couple studies about it.”

“Okay.” Mick thinks for a moment. “I think I have one…”

 

XxXx

 

The next day, after physics class, Len follows Mick out of the room like normal. _Unlike_ normal, Mick decides to sit down on a nearby bench instead of heading back to their room. Len walks over to him, hovering awkwardly.

“ _So_ ,” Len begins, folding his arms, “any particular reason we’re waiting around here instead of going back?”

“Waiting for Amaya,” Mick answers. “Promised I’d let her know how you’re doing.”

Len frowns. “Who’s Amaya and why are you telling her about me?”

“You don’t -” Mick facepalms briefly. “’Course you don’t remember. Amaya’s our RA. You had a nightmare last night an’ woke us both up - she helped me calm you down.” Len’s expression clears. “She’s in our class. She’s the hot one a row ahead and few seats over - black hair and dark brown skin.”

“I’m “hot”, am I?” A woman’s voice asks.

Mick’s eyes widen and he blushes slightly before looking up. Len turns around after a moment.

While Mick sputters, Amaya holds her hand out to Len. “I’m Amaya.”

“Mick told me,” Len says, shaking her hand. It’s warm and soft and it takes Len a second too long to let go. “Assuming you heard that I’m Len.”

“He said that’s if someone knows you well enough, but yes.”

““He” is right here,” Mick grumbles.

“Well, you weren’t saying anything...” Amaya says.

Len smirks. “I like you.”

“Thank you, Leonard.” She pauses for a moment. “How are you feeling, by the way? That seemed like a pretty nasty nightmare.”

“I’m fine.” The smirk drops off Len’s face and his stance stiffens.

“You didn’t look -”

“Why don’t we go get some coffee?” Mick interrupts. “Go over our homework or somethin’?” He looks over at Len, who flashes him a relieved smile. Len could almost kiss him for the distraction.

Mick stands up and goes between Len and Amaya before gesturing down the hallway. A few minutes later, with Amaya some steps ahead, Len whispers,

“Thanks, Mick.”

“No problem,” Mick replies. “Could tell it was personal.”

“Yeah, it - I -” Len sighs. “It was. Is. Whatever. Can tell you later.”

“You don’t have to.”

Len shrugs. “Might happen again, so you might as well know.” He bites his lip. “Since I woke up Amaya, I might have to tell her, too.”

Mick considers him for a bit. “It’s up to you, Lenny.”

 

XxXx

 

“Can we kill him?” Amaya asks late that night. They’re all sitting on Len’s bed - Amaya on the left, Len in the middle, and Mick on the right. Len’s asleep, with his head on Mick’s shoulder and his feet resting against Amaya’s.

“First we have to find ’im,” Mick rumbles. He runs a hand over Len’s hair. “Len said his dad ran off ages ago - ’s why he trusts his grandfather to watch over Lisa without him there.”

“Right, right,” Amaya concedes. She watches Len breathe. “Hard to believe he’s been through so much. And I’d bet he didn’t tell us even close to everything.”

Mick nods. “He might eventually. Especially since we’re...whatever we are now.”

“...Yeah.” Amaya smiles hesitantly. “We can talk about it tomorrow.” She settles her head against Len’s shoulder.

“Sounds good to me.”


	7. Day 7: Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 4

“Mick?” Amaya asks from the doorway to his room. When he looks up from where he’d been working on the heat gun, she walks over to him. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mick scratches the back of his neck. “I, um - me too.” He drops his hand. “You wanna go first? Or should I –”

“I…” Amaya pauses. “I think Leonard’s in love with you - that's why he's been acting strange ever since he got back. He’s jealous of me dating you.”

“Was gonna say the same thing but about you,” Mick says. “Len gets prickly when he wants something he can’t have. An’ if it’s a person, he gets prickly towards them.”

Amaya sits on the armrest of the recliner Mick’s sitting in. He automatically wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

“Hasn’t he been acting off around you as well?” Amaya points out, leaning into Mick’s touch.

“Figured that was jus’ ’cause he heard about how many times I nearly died when I didn’t really care if I did or not,” Mick answers with a shrug. “He gets prickly about shit like that.”

“I’m beginning to notice a trend,” Amaya teases.

Mick grins. “Yeah, Len’s a bit of a prickly bastard overall. Only things I can remember him never getting annoyed over are good food, the cold, and Shark Week.” At Amaya's confused expression, he explains, “’S when the Discovery Channel shows nothing but shark-related shows for a whole week. He barely sleeps ’cause he’s too busy watching them all - if it was possible, he’d get a pet shark, he loves them so much.”

“So we've established Leonard is likely in love with the both of us,” Amaya says. Mick nods, despite being thrown by the change in topic. “But I think you’re in love with him as well.” Mick opens his mouth to say something, but Amaya cuts him off. “I’m not saying you don't love me anymore - just that I think you love me _and_ him.” She bites her lip briefly. “...And I think I might like, or even love, him as well.”

“So, we're all in love with each other, but Len doesn’t know we love him back?" Mick confirms.

“That's what it seems like,” Amaya answers.

Mick leans in and kisses her. “Should we go put him out of his misery, then?”

“What do you have in mind?”

 

XxXx

 

That night at dinner, Amaya sits in the chair to Len’s right, deliberately scooching it a little closer to him than normal. Mick does the same on Len’s left. Len narrows his eyes at each of them in turn, but doesn’t protest or say anything about their abnormal behavior. At least not at first.

Len winces every time Mick or Amaya lean in front of him to pass the other some food or condiment. If they kiss while doing so, Len pauses to stare at them before jerking his gaze away. He gets tenser and tenser as the meal progresses, while simultaneously eating less and less. By this point the rest of the team have caught on to their antics – though they likely haven’t figured out _why_ – and are none-too-subtly staring at the trio.

“Wouldn’t you rather be sitting next to each other for this?” Len finally snaps, halfway through the meal. Mick shrugs and Amaya shakes her head. Len rolls his eyes, then goes back to barely eating.

Ten minutes, three incidents of sharing food, and two kisses later, Len sighs frustratedly before scooting back his chair and all-but-storming out of the room. The rest of the team watches him go, while Mick and Amaya turn to each other.

“So that didn’t get him to admit to having feelings to us,” Amaya says. “Hopefully he won’t be denying them to himself anymore at least.”

“Hopefully,” Mick replies. “Ready for the next part of the plan?”

“I am.”

 

XxXx

 

Amaya finds Len sitting down in the storage bay, throwing a bouncy ball against a nearby crate and catching it. He throws it a bit too hard, resulting in it bouncing off the crate and rolling towards Amaya. She catches the ball and tosses it back to Len. He nods a thanks before going back to throwing the ball.

“Here to rub your relationship with Mick in my face some more?” Len asks, pouring the drawl on extra thick.

Amaya goes to sit close to him, which earns her a strange look but no protestation. “No, I’m not.” She sighs. “Mick and I are sorry about that, by the way. That’s not what we meant to do with that.”

“So what _did_ you mean to do?”

“Get you to admit - hopefully to us but at least to yourself - that you have feelings for us.”

Len stops throwing the ball and turns to Amaya. “Why?”

“Because we have feelings for you,” Amaya admits. “And if you stopped denying you felt the same, we could try to work things out and all be together instead of pining away.”

Len stares at the crate in front of them for a long moment. “Oh. You sure you want to do that? ...With _me_?”

Amaya lays a hand on his knee. “We’re sure.”

Len looks from her hand to her face. “Alright then.” He stands up and offers Amaya a hand up. “Let’s go talk with Mick.”


End file.
